My Problem
by TheMightyTurkey
Summary: Idea I got from MicrowaveNoodles fic His Choices. J.D. is bulimic but no-one notices except the Janitor and he won't speak out. Angsty!J.D. Depressed!Janitor Slash if you squint. T for the whole bulimic thing
1. My Illness

**My illness**

He couldn't help it. It had started when he was small. The other kids would bully him. Call him fatty or podge. So one day he locked himself in a toilet cubicle and stuck his fingers as far down his throat as they would go, forcing himself to retch and be sick. He knew it was wrong, he was a doctor for heavens sakes! Thats why he didn't tell any one. Not even Turk. He knew what would happen if he told Turk. Turk would tell Carla who would tell Laverne who, in turn would tell the whole hospital. Doctor Cox would yell and get angry, Elliott would probably be sick herself. He could never tell. J.D. would always be alone.

He saw it happen everyday. Scooter would trot off to the toilets and forcefully make himself sick. It disgusted him. Not the fact that he was forcing himself to be sick but the fact that no-one noticed that he was doing it. Scooter always seemed to be surrounded by friends but none of them ever seemed to care. The only way he had managed find out was by the CCTV cameras he put in there to spy on beard face. He didn't want to see the torture that the young doctor did to himself but he couldn't help looking. Maybe one day he will confront J.D about it and they can get through this together. But until then he will have to lurk in the shadows. The Janitor in the hospital that helps its patients but never the staff.

_**Well what did you think? Love it? Hate it? Gonna rate it? Heehee I would be a great poet.**_


	2. My Elevator

**I wasn't planning on carrying on with this story but all the reviews I got said that I should so here it is the next chapter! Oh yeah I nearly forgot! I got a pet fish today you'll never guess what I called it...Turk! My friend Jasmine got two as well. She called hers J.D. And Perry! He He**

My Elevator

_Janitors POV_**  
**There he goes again! All he ate was one lousy pudding. Thats it I am gonna stop this once and for all. I can probably stop the elevators and talk to him. Just have to go and bribe Barry downstairs and wait. He should have known that someone would find out sooner or later! That someone would care enough to make it stop! Also I don't like the fact that I'm the one that has to clean it all up. Here he comes. In the elevator you go! Down down down he goes until oops what happened? Awww poor scooter the elevators stuck! Oh wait... I'm supposed to be helping him. Not getting him stuck. Well in I go. Get ready scooter. Your in for a surprise.

_J.D.'s POV_  
Oh God. I shouldn't of eaten that pudding. I'll get to over-weight then everyone will laugh again like in school. The toilets are downstairs. I'll have to go on the elevator. Thank the lord that Doctor Cox isn't on call. He'd probably make me go round every single one of my patients and his twice probably. I'd never get it out of my system then. Huh I'm at the elevator already! That was quick. Down I gooooo... wait! What?! Oh damn the elevator is broken. Bet it was the bloody Janitor! What was that noise? Oh..someones coming in.

_General POV  
_"Hey there Slick" The Janitor grinned at J.D. "not feeling so good? Hmmm..."  
"I..I have no idea what you mean. I'm feeling fine!" J.D. lied. "Umm... I don't think so!" the Janitor teased. You could slice the tension in there with a knife as they stared at each other, the Janitor seeing guilt and loneliness in J.D.'s stare and J.D. seeing a look of care and compassion in the Janitor's. They stared at each other for about three minutes until J.D. finally cracked. Whispering angrily into the Janitors ears he said " What is wrong with you?! Have you been spying on me! Is your life that lonely and pathetic that you spend your time watching other peoples? Watching MINE? I want you out of my face! Did you think you could help or something? That a few words of compassion and care would ware me down into tears as I yell 'I swear I'll never do it again! Thank you for saving me from depression I will owe you for ever!'? Well it won't I don't need you help I don't need anyones so just LEAVE ME ALONE!" J.D. finished his rant breathless and on the verge of tears. The Janitor stared at him, obviously in thought for a few moments before saying "well actually I was going to say why are you doing this to yourself? You have amazing friends and family that care about you. And that you don't need to forcefully make your self sick just to be thin. In fact you would have probably lost your puppy fat from when you were younger by the time you were in your teens anyway. You shouldn't care what other people care Scoot just remember that everyone cares about you. Even if I was the only one to notice." The Janitor finished by saying "Don't strain yourself whist your in there slick."  
He left the elevator to a shocked and slightly bemused J.D. and muttered to himself "God I hope it got through"

**Okay thats the second chapter done! I was thinking of writing a third one. Tell me what you think. Thank you soooooo much for the awesome reviews by the way I can't believe it! This is my first story I was thinking of writing before this but just never got round to it and I am glad that I finally did!**

Lucy


	3. My Help

**My Help**

_J.D.'s POV  
_My Shift ended hours ago. I don't know why I'm still at the hospital. I guess it's because of the Janitor. The Janitor... why did I never learn his name? I guess it's because I'm really that selfish. I don't care about anyone but me. He asked me if I wanted help and I yell at him! What is wrong with me? I never listen to people I just care about myself. Maybe I should spend more time caring about other people that caring about what other people think of me. Maybe then they would have noticed. But he did. He saw me struggling and came to help. God I am so thick! Why did I push away the one person that was willing to help me. You know what! I am going to get over myself right now!

_Janitor's POV  
_Stupid Scooter! I try and do one nice thing for him and he yells in my face! Is it weak to care that someone i consider my 'friend' is harming themselves? Maybe I should just give up. Maybe the only thing I'm good at is cleaning and sitting in a supply closet talking to myself. Talking to your self...they say thats the first sign of craziness. What am I saying? I went crazy years ago thanks to that dumb J.D.

_General POV  
_Someone was disturbing the Janitor as he thought by knocking inconsiderately as he thought. "Damn doctors! What have they spilled this time?" He muttered to himself.  
"What do you...Oh it's you! What do you want?" He said as he looked down on a shy and obviously embarrassed J.D.  
"Umm... I was just wondering if maybe we could talk. You see I have some problems and I would like to sort them out with a... Friend?"  
"Um..Well..Of course come on in. I was always told that I was a good listener in high school!" the Janitor said.  
"Yeah, I bet you were the best" J.D. replied

**End**

Huh I finished it in 2 days cool! Hope you liked it. I'm gonna start on some other fics now because I got such great reviews for this one.


End file.
